Set him free
by TheFoundersFour
Summary: Au Fed up with trying to convince his lover Sev to commit, Harry takes off one night leaving only a note and with a major secret, setting Sev free. But what happens if Sev does not want to be free or when Lucius enters picture slash HP/SS, HP/LM? mpreg
1. forgetting

Harry was happy, something he knew a lot of people took for granted but he never had. He had so many burdens on him from a young life, from being orphaned and left to abusive relatives to being the saviour of the wizarding world. He lost his parents, his godfather and Tonks as well as friends in the final battle. Remus had even nearly been killed but his wolf blood had saved him. There had been times when he had never thought that he would be happy, that he would ever find peace in the world or true love. But that had all changed with him. He would never have imagined he would have found love and a future with Severus Snape, his hated potions professor, but some how their hearts had led them to each other.

Though they had fought it when they were in school when school had finished the excuses had run out. They had settled into life in Spinner's End, Severus having decided teaching had never been his passion and deciding to go into business for himself running an apothecary and selling potions to hospitals. Harry had been training at the auror academy fast tracked for he wanted to teach at the academy instead, having passed that summer. Twenty years old he had a job that he loved, a man he wanted to spend his life with and the world it seemed.

That was if he could convince the man he loved to marry him that is. Severus had once mentioned marriage just before the final battle and Harry had wondered if he was just saying it because he had been sure at least one of them would die in battle. But he truly believed the man loved him, deep down he was sure of that. Tonight was what they considered their anniversary, two years from their first date after the last battle. Harry had a romantic night planned for them and some news he was hoping would help him and Severus decide to finally get married.

He was putting out the last of the food when Severus came home and he went to kiss his lover. Severus smirked at the food. "Are we expecting company?"

Harry paled at the sounds of that. "You forgot? I guess I was being foolish.....I will just put this away."

For a moment he saw a flash in his lover's eyes but Severus turned around and left the room. Harry sighed and blew out the candles. Was he really surprised? If he listened to his godfather and his friends he shouldn't have been. They had told him that he was more invested in the relationship then Severus had ever been. They had warned him that as much as Severus seemed to love him, if he wanted marriage and kids he needed to consider moving on. One hand went to the pendant he wore about his neck, a gift last Christmas from Severus, and the other went to the picture in his pocket, his news. He called the elf to see to the food and went to look for Severus.

Severus turned to look at him when he came into the bedroom. "I don't mind you having guests or what ever I just came home for a moment. I have a meeting."

Harry stared at him. "You have no idea what today is do you? For Merlin's sake Severus if you had even bothered to look it was a romantic dinner for two."

Severus didn't even have the courtesy to turn and look at him. The stubborn fool had a romantic side when it suited him but he seemed to think that Harry had too much of a softy side and expected him to be something he was not.

Severus came towards him and brushed him with a kiss. "Well next time check with me. I have had this meeting scheduled for a week. I will warm it up later."

Harry followed him down the stairs. "You might need to be warming up the other side of your bed as well you damned fool. I might not be here when you return."

Turning to look at Harry Severus shot him one of his too often cool stares and smirks and once again brushed Harry with a kiss. Harry had these emotional little tantrums from time to time but he always calmed down and he forgot about them in the morning. He knew by the time that he got home from his meeting he would find Harry waiting for him in bed and they would have an amazing round of make up sex to follow.

Harry watched him leave and went up stairs where he slammed his hand down on the dresser top. "Why do I let him to this to me?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had a meeting with Draco for Malfoy Industries had started creating a new line of wizarding beauty products and Severus had developed most of them in his spare time. Lucius was off on one of his trips again, he had not seen much of his brother since the war had ended. Widowed in the final battle and free of a loveless marriage Lucius had become a playboy and while he still ran his company he did it from abroad. Severus got the rare postcard from his friend. Draco had been helping run the company from here for his dad and was married to Blaise and expecting their first child.

Blaise came in when Draco and Severus were finishing and was surprised to see Severus there. "You know I do business with your husband all the time."

Blaise shrugged. "I just knew Harry was planning a romantic dinner for the two of you, your two year anniversary tonight after all. I think he had news for you too."

Running through his mind Severus looked at the date and what his love was doing and realized was a moron he had been. No wonder Harry had been so upset with him. And the little fool had told him he had wanted to do something special. He had actually suggested they go away for the weekend but Severus had shot down the idea and said he had too much work to do and suggested they go away at Christmas and for now have a romantic dinner.

Draco pointed at the door. "I would find the biggest bouquet of wild flowers and a very expensive gift and go home now. Or you will be in the dog house."

Severus shook his head. "I already got him something, I was waiting......but you're right I have to get home."

He did stop for flowers, not roses as most men would have but Harry's favourite, wild flowers and headed home. He knew Harry had been dropping hints about marriage and he had to admit he had been thinking of it for some time. He was not ready for kids but if it was between proposing now or risking losing Harry and waiting longer he would propose now and try and convince Harry to have a longer engagement. Maybe a year. When he got home he found the lights off and as he searched the house he found no signs of Harry and found all of Harry's clothes and personal items gone from their bedroom.

On the bed lay a note. 'I can't wait for you any more, for you to return my love as I have given you. I set you free; I hope you'll be happy. Harry'


	2. vanished

Severus woke up in the morning and went to kiss Harry before he realized he was alone in the bed which was unusual as he was always the first awake. It took a few moments to remember the night before. The note was still lying on his bed side table, the drawers and closet open from where he looked. Harry's book no longer sat on the bed side table; any sign of Harry was gone. Two years he had shared the home with Harry, two years of waking to the young man curled next to him. He had complained that Harry was needy, and that he expected too much of him, but he had never meant to drive him away. Damn the boy, couldn't he have told him it was their anniversary instead of just walking out on them. Had two years meant nothing to Harry? He had bought the ring; he had it with him that night. He wanted to marry Harry when the time was right. Why couldn't Harry have just seen that?

He climbed out of bed and headed for the shower and dressed. When he got to the main floor he found a picture of the two of them, taken the summer after the final battle when Harry had convinced him to attend a Weasley wedding. He had complained about going but it had not been that bad. Harry had never really forced him to go to anything, he had asked and Severus had said no and Harry never pushed. Harry had always come to things at the Malfoys but he never pushed Severus.

His elf Tippy appeared. "Master Severus where being Master Harry? I be wondering if he wants his usual before he be going to work."

Severus shook his head. "He has gone away Tippy and I am not sure when or if he'll be coming home again."

The little elf looked positively devastated. Severus had no idea how Harry did it, even Tippy loved him, all house elves seemed to. But the elf had given him an idea, Harry would be at work or someone there would know. If Harry thought he was just going to let the boy walk out on him after two years with just a note, he had another thing coming to him. Severus deserved a chance to have an answer to his face. This surely could not all be because he had missed one little dinner.

But when he got to the academy he found that Harry was not at work and that no one knew where he was. He headed from the academy to the auror department and to the office of Alastor for answers where his protégé had gone. Harry had become it since Tonks had died though Harry chose not to be a street auror.

Moody shrugged. "I am sorry I can't help you. Harry asked for a one year leave of absence and left. You might want to speak to Remus about it."

Severus gawked at the man. "One year? I don't get this."

Moody had been surprised as well, but for a different reason then Severus as Harry had asked for the leave over a week ago. He had promised Moody a reason soon but of course he had his suspicions about why Harry was taking time away. Severus apparated to Grimmauld place where Remus was living, Harry having inherited the massive Black and Potter estates but allowing Remus to live there. He and Remus had once been friends in school and had tolerated each other for Harry's sake but he knew if Harry had come to Remus the wolf would definitely be in a foul mood.

When he found Remus in the study he knew that Harry had definitely been there to talk to him. He had really not doubted he would. He considered Remus to be a father and he kind of suspected Harry had stayed here last night.

Severus looked at him. "Is he here Remus? I want to speak to him now. I demand to know how he can pull this crap, leaving me a note saying he is setting me free."

Remus snarled. "You're dammed lucky he stayed as long as he did. You didn't think he'd be your doormat forever did you? There is only so much one can take."

Remus had been the sensible one, far more then Padfoot would have been if he was alive. He had thought Severus was a good man and had seen his cub was in love. But Harry always had such a wonderful giving heart and it killed him watching Harry with Severus. He knew the man loved Harry but he was never there for him. He could not count the number of events Harry came to alone with an excuse for Severus. Or how many evenings Harry was here crying after some fight with Severus but heading home as he refused to let Severus think him weak. Even Draco had tried to make Harry see that Severus could not be the man Harry needed him to be, or didn't want to be in the minds of most though Draco gave his Uncle the benefit of the doubt. Harry wanted a future and kids, Severus wanted his life the way it had always been except Harry warming one side of the bed.

Severus smirked at him. "I should have known that you would have encouraged him to do this Remus. You have wanted me out of his life from day one."

Remus rounded. "I thought he could do better but if you think I wished this pain on him.......It killed him to leave you, you bastard. He wanted you to be happy."

The words on the note came back into his mind, Harry believing that Severus never loved him as much as he did. That he wanted Severus to be happy and he was setting him free in hopes he would be. The little fool. He had never been happy before Harry. He had had existed before Harry. Yes he could have made a better effort to create a life with him but Harry was his heart. He needed the wolf to understand, he needed to know. He demanded to know where Harry was.

Remus shook his head. "I don't know. He took off this morning. If there is an emergency I and I alone can contact him through Kreacher. He's gone."

Severus could not believe this was happening. He showed Remus the box. "Dam it you have to tell me where he is. I can't lose him over one stupid mistake."

Shaking his head Remus reminded him it was not one stupid mistake; it was two years of making Harry feel like he played second fiddle to the life he had before Harry. It was two years of making Harry very low on the list of priorities. He could not help him if he wanted. Harry had chosen Kreacher for a reason. The elf was horrible and mean and would only serve who he had to, and that was his master, Lord Black, Harry. Winky had come from the school and been serving Remus here.

Severus turned to leave. "I am not giving up on this, I will find him. I will find Harry; I don't care where he has disappeared off to. I can't lose him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had come to the resort for a few weeks of rest and relaxation. It was a five star resort in the Greek Isles, a wizarding resort though it had all of the features of a muggle one as well. He was sipping a drink in the bar when he noticed someone that made him take a second look. He must have been imagining things. Harry Potter would not have been in the Greek Isles. Oh the little lord was richer then he was to say the least if he ever touched it but he was playing house with Severus back home. He did not see his brother any where and he doubted Severus would come to Greece. H had not spoken to Severus in a few months but he was sure he or Draco would have said something if Harry and Severus broke up.

He waited until Harry left the front desk and walked over that way. "The young man who was just here?"

The man knew Lucius all too well. "Ah Mr James Black, he has by the looks of it rented one of the luxury beach condos we have along the shore."

Lucius was surprised and though the name and the fact that Harry should not be here gave him pause he knew it was him. Harry was of course Harry James Potter, Lord Potter Black. For some reason he was trying to hide the fact that he was here. He was definitely intrigued.

He wrote a note and handed it to the man. "Can you have that sent to Mr Black and a bottle of your best wine for me? He is an old friend and I'd like to say hello."


	3. declined

Lucius had his mind on Harry since he had sent the bottle of wine to him. He was confused at what the boy was doing here in Greece and why he was using an alias. Harry would have been spotted any where in the wizarding world but this hotel was known for its anonimity. Many celebrities stayed there for they knew that the media was not allowed to come there and people were left alone. The hotel, or many of them at least since they were not in the UK where Harry was a celebrity, may have known who he really was but they would continue to call him Mr Black and respect his wish not to be known. Lucius wondered where his brother was and what Severus had done to screw it up already. The rare time he had been home over the past two years he could see that Harry had not been happy, and Draco had often commented he thought his friend had needed to move on. But this was still a surprise for him.

He was not sure how Harry would react to his note but he hoped he would accept the invitation. Harry always came over to the manor when Lucius was home from a trip; he had not missed a single dinner with Severus. It was another thing Draco often called his Uncle on as h did not return the favour. Harry and Draco had become quite close over the years and he assumed Harry would respond to the note.

The desk manager came over to him though as he finished. "Mr Black has sent back the wine and requested that there be a do not disturb sign placed on his condo."

Lucius was surprised for he was handed back the note which had not been opened. "If anyone speaks to him please mention I would like a chance to talk to him."

The manager of course nodded and walked off. He had been willing to tell Harry's name and minor detail for he knew o course who Lucius Malfoy was. Lucius did not bother to use another name; he was not a celebrity trying to get away from the press. He just happened to love the resort here and he did not mind flaunting his power. But the man was not about to hand over the condo number or give him any other information.

He headed for his own condo and decided to place a floo call home. If he placed one to Severus his old friend would demand to know where Harry was and for what ever reason Harry seemed to want to hide from the world. He knew Draco would respect Harry's privacy. Draco was definitely surprised to see his dad.

Lucius sighed. "You can't say anything to your Uncle about this but I need to know has something been going on with him and Harry?"

Draco nodded. "It was their anniversary last night and Uncle Sev forgot and blew him of. Harry packed up and took off before he returned home."

Draco explained from what he knew Harry had arranged a romantic dinner after failing to get Severus to go away with him on vacation. Severus had forgotten and had come home and had told Harry he should have asked before making dinner plans and had totally dismissed his feelings. Severus had gone home when Blaise had reminded him it was their anniversary and found out that Harry left him, leaving a note saying he was setting Severus free and hoped he would be happy.

Draco shook his head. "He came to me after seeing Moody and Remus. Harry took a leave from work and not even Remus knows where he went. I'm really worried."

Lucius stopped him. "I won't tell you where I am for it seems he wants some privacy but I have found Harry. I thought it was odd he was not with your Uncle."

Relief showed in the face of his son who had become close friends with Harry even before the war ended, Harry his best man when he married Blaise. Blaise and Draco planned on asking Harry to be godfather to their baby when it was born. Draco did not have his father's itinerary, just knowing he was still in Europe, and did not press the matter. He knew his dad was right, Harry had obviously left needing some time lone and Draco thought it could do some good for Harry to be away.

Draco stopped him before he left. "Can you look in on him at least? I hadn't spoken to him in a week but Blaise said Harry had some news for Severus."

Lucius was a bit surprised but he agreed. "I was planning on checking on him anyways. I was a bit surprised to see him here and now I am even more concerned."

When he stepped back out of the floo Lucius was left wondering what the news may have been. He could not blame Harry for having finally left. If it had been the first time maybe Harry should have stayed. But Draco was always one to give his Uncle the benefit o the doubt and even he told Harry he needed to move on, a lot. His brother was a fool, he had always known that. He was amazingly lucky to find such an amazing young man who was totally devoted to him, and threw him away.

He looked out down the beach at some of the other condos. "I will give you some time to settle in but I will find you. I need to know what you're hiding."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry could not believe this was happening, he knew he should have gone to a muggle resort but he was sure he would be fine. He had needed some where to go and he had no contacts in the muggle world. He had been up most of the night and it had been Oliver who had recommended the hotel. He and Oliver had remained good friends over the years especially since Oliver started dating Charlie. Oliver had sworn he would not tell Charlie anything but had recommended a number of very discreet hotels that celebrities in their world used to have vacation without being spotted. He had been sure this was the perfect place.

How is it that Lucius Malfoy had come walking in here? Of all of the places he could have gone he had to end up at one with Lucius. Severus had very few friends in the world, could be counted on one hand, but Lucius was the closest thing to a brother he had. They did not speak often but he was worried Lucius would tell.

He touched the pendant, the only thing from Severus he had taken. "I love you so much Sev, and you might be angry but I know you'll be happier in the long run."

There was a knock at the door and a bellhop appeared. "I was told that you needed some help Mr. Black."

Harry turned to look at the man. He could not risk staying here any longer, he was worried Lucius would let it slip to Severus. Severus needed time to realize Harry had done the best. Severus did not want to be with him, he loved Harry, Harry didn't doubt that, but he wanted his old life back. Harry anted a future and Severus would just feel pressured into something, that or they would both be miserable. Harry knew if he could stay away from Severus long enough the man would forget about him and would go back to the life h loved and be happy. Harry would be miserable but the man he loved would be happy. And one day perhaps Harry's heart would mend.

Harry nodded. "I need to arrange a portkey tomorrow morning as soon as possible. Business is calling me away unfortunately and I will be checking out."

The man was surprised for Harry was to have been there for a month and checked in that day but many guests were fickle. "Of course sir I will arrange it."

When he was gone Harry started packing the few things he had unpacked since he had got into the rooms. He would need to find some where permanent anyways, maybe a home he could rent or buy. He had enough money to live on for centuries and he could buy dozens of homes without selling the ones he had back home. He just needed to get away from here before Lucius got too close.

He looked at the photo before putting it in the case, hand on his stomach. "Even if he would not tell Sev, I can't let him close or he might guess my little secret."


	4. collision

Lucius had decided to not wait any longer and find Harry that morning. He wondered what Harry was doing here and what his news was. It seemed odd to him that Harry had fled the country the way he had. Harry had a life back in England and it seemed out of place he would just take off and leave it all behind. He understood why Harry would have left Severus but his dad and his friends were in the UK, not to mention his job. Draco and Harry had become so close and Draco had told his dad that Harry had been spending a lot of time with Blaise when he was pregnant. He was looking forward to being an Uncle, the closest thing to a brother either Draco or Blaise had as they were only children, and he had been spending a lot of time with the couple planning for the baby. He could not understand why Harry had suddenly decided to take off for a year seven months before the boys had their first child. Draco had said Harry was coming for their ultrasound.

As he searched the beach looking for some sign of Harry he knew he had to find out what was going on. He was starting to seriously worry there was something more to this then just Harry being heart broken over the end of a two year romance with Severus. He was not hiding only from his fiancé but from his friends and family. He had not had a lot of chances to get to know Harry but the boy meant a lot to his son and son in law and he was worried about him.

He saw a bellhop coming out of one of the suites and locking it up. The man shrugged when he asked. "Here for one day and suddenly has to leave on business."

Lucius stopped dead in his tracks. "I am really good friends with Mr Black and we were supposed to have breakfast together. Has he left yet?"

The bellhop shook his head and said that Harry was scheduled to leave in about twenty minutes from the portkey terminal here at the resort. It was one of the comforts that the hotel offered which was one o the reasons that many celebrities would come here. You could arrange a portkey sent to your house and it brought you straight here to the resort instead of having to use the international terminals and taking a chance o people knowing where you were going. It made it easy for people to come and go without drawing too much attention to themself.

Lucius hurried as he knew it was on the other side of the main courtyard area and they could not apparate on the grounds. He arrived with ten minutes to spare and he started searching through the people there before he literally bumped into Harry. He knocked Harry's bag and it spilled on the floor.

Harry looked at him when Lucius bent down to help him. "Please don't tell your brother you saw me. And don't come looking for me please."

Lucius looked and noticed the portkey pass he had. "You are heading home to the UK? I don't get why you are running Harry. You can tell me, I won't tell."

He could see the portkey had been scheduled to go to a location which he was sure in Wales and he remembered the Blacks had a house there in the mountains. He had been surprised that Harry had come abroad when he had a number of homes he could have gone to. He wondered if Harry running into him had convinced him that going abroad was not going to ensure that he would not run into people he didn't want to see.

He handed the papers to him. "I won't tell anyone you are in Wales Harry. If you want to be left alone I can respect that. You don't need to be abroad to do it."

Harry shoved the last of his things in his bag. "Thanks Lucius. I am not sure I will be staying but it would be nice to be closer if Draco or Dad might need me."

Knowing where the house was Lucius knew he did not need to follow Harry and Harry seemed to trust his word he would not force him. He thought about how remote the home was in the Welsh mountains and wondered again what Harry had been hiding from and why he was trying to keep people who loved and knew him at a distance. Remus had lost his love, Tonks, during the battle and Draco was expecting his first child. They both needed Harry and it was not like Harry to leave.

He was about to walk away when he noticed something that Harry had left on the floor and picked it up. For a moment when he noticed that it was an ultrasound picture he wondered if it was Draco and Blaise's but his son and son in law had not had the test yet. They would have told him if they knew the gender of his grandchild.

He went over to Harry and stopped him before he could leave. "You dropped this Harry. Whose pregnant?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had started looking into anything. He had found no record of his lover using any international portkeys and he had checked with travel agents. He had checked the Potter and Black houses he knew of. Unfortunately some of them were under the Fidelius charm and others were just not known to him. He had tried asking the goblins but his name was not on Harry's account lists and they refused to give him any information. Remus had been no help either for he had thought that Harry was in need of some time to recover from the break up and while he hated the pain his son was in, he thought the break up was the best in the long run.

Severus was surprised when a nurse from the hospital appeared in the floo. "I am looking for a Mr Potter-Black; he is late for his appointment."

Severus looked at her confused, not knowing Harry had been seeing a doctor. "My boyfriend is not home right now; can you tell me the name of the doctor?

The woman refused though to give him any information and he was not surprised. The name of the doctor would have told him what department Harry was going to and he may have been able to find out. Blaise's words that Harry had something to tell him were ringing through his head. He was not sure if it had been good news. So many different scenarios were running through his head. He needed to find out and headed for Draco and Blaise.

He needed Draco to understand when he refused to talk. "Please Draco; he might be sick or something. Your mum would have had records of the Black homes."

Draco sighed. "Uncle Sev I am worried about him and I might have helped but I don't think Harry is here in the country. I think he has gone abroad."

He knew his godson knew something he was not telling him and he was not surprised. He looked at Blaise's belly and knew Harry would have wanted to stay in contact with them as he was close with them but also because of their baby. Harry had to be keeping in contact with someone, maybe not his dad, maybe a friend. He had disappeared so quickly, he must have had some advice or help especially if he had gone abroad.

Severus was growing desperate. "I love him Draco. I know you think I have been a bastard, and you're right. But I need to make things better, please. Please help."


	5. admission

Lucius stopped him. "You dropped this Harry? Who's pregnant?"

Harry looked down at the ultrasound picture and snatched it up. "No one you know. Just a friend."

Though Harry had activated the portkey Lucius grabbed onto him, needing answers. He had seen the flash in Harry's eyes and he knew Harry was lying to him and he was not a hundred percent sure but he knew deep down who was the pregnant one. Harry being upset enough to finally leave, running away from everyone and everything he knew and loved, the leave of absence he had taken from work, it had all made sense to him

He knew taking a portkey scheduled for only one would be hard and especially since he was holding on to Harry and only Harry but he did not let go. He knew Harry would likely have left Wales before he was able to get there if he did not go. He felt dizzier then he had when he was a kid and first took one, and was surprised when Harry handed him some water when his head was still clearing.

Harry looked at him. "You have to forget you saw that please Lucius, just go home and forget you saw me or this picture."

Lucius stopped him. "It's his baby isn't it? You're pregnant with my niece or nephew?"

Though Harry looked like he was going to try and protest it he just more confirmation from the look and the silence. Draco had said that according to his husband Harry had some big news to share with Severus on the night that he had left. Harry had to be at least ten weeks along to have the ultrasound, usually twelve weeks and he wondered how long ago Harry had found out he was pregnant. He assumed likely not long before for he knew Harry had just taken a leave and he would not have risked a baby knowingly by continuing his work, for even working at the academy could be dangerous for the baby.

He watched Harry who was thinking the same thing. His hands had gone to his still flat belly. He had been so excited to tell the man that he loved that he was pregnant. He had found out just over a week before but decided to wait to tell Severus for their anniversary. He thought it would be an amazing anniversary gift. He thought surely the news they were going to be dads would help. He had been sure Severus would be ready for a future with him.

Harry pulled way from him. "No, now leave the two of us alone please. Please, don't tell him I am here or about her."

Lucius realized it was a little girl. "I know Severus was a bastard, I know he has treated you bad. But he loves you, and he will love his daughter."

Harry tried to shake him off, he couldn't listen to him. He had left Severus and he couldn't go back to him. It wasn't that he didn't love him, he loved him more then his own life. But he didn't love him more then that baby. If he had not been pregnant he might have remained, he may have put up with it longer. But he had been fooling himself when he had believed that Severus would suddenly want to marry him and make a life with him. Severus had never even allowed him to decorate a room in the house. The only room in the house with any sign of Harry was the bedroom, except one picture in the sitting room. Severus wanted to be able to close his eyes and believe he had his old lie, when Harry wasn't right with him. Harry was good enough to warm one side of his bed for him.

He walked past Lucius towards the house, hoping Lucius would leave soon enough. He had put himself through two years, but he couldn't do it any more. He wanted to believe that Severus would be happy about her. He wanted to believe Severus would want this baby, but he couldn't. Severus would feel like he was being trapped into marriage and life he didn't want. And Harry would not let his daughter feel like she wasn't wanted. He knew what that felt like growing up.

Lucius followed him. "Harry you know you can't keep her from her dad. Severus has the right to know his daughter. He would marry you and be her daddy."

Harry turned to look at him. "I know he would. But he would resent it. He doesn't want to marry me, he never did. He'll be much happier if I just let him move on."

Lucius knew his brother had been a bastard and deserved to be walked out on but he also knew Harry was wrong. He had never seen his brother so happy as with Harry. He took Harry totally for granted, and had never been willing to change to make him happy, but he loved Harry so much. And though Severus may never have admitted it he wanted kids, even if he was not ready in his mind yet. Severus would never be happy without Harry and he doubted Harry would ever be happy either.

He put a hand on Harry's belly. "And you and her? Don't you deserve to be happy? I know you love him. I know you are in love with him. Don't you matter?"

Harry had given into the tears. "Don't you think I want to go ho home? I don't want to share this with my Dad and Draco? With him? But I can't. I can't."

How to make him understand he was doing this for them. Severus needed to be free, he needed to see it was okay to return back to the life of a bachelor he loved so much. He would soon see that when he stopped pretending Harry was a priority, he had time for things that mattered. He loved Harry, Harry knew that, but he was not invested in the relationship and he would move on. Harry needed to set him free, he needed to make sure he was happy. And to focus on his little girl. He would return home from time to time for Draco and Blaise and his dad and make a life for himself, but right now he just needed some time away.

Lucius knew he would not convince Harry yet. "Let me stay, or at least continue to come. Let me help you with your pregnancy, and in arranging visits with them."

Harry looked at him and down at his belly. "It would be easier, I mean to go in and see Draco without Severus seeing me. And nice for company but you promise...."

Cutting him off Lucius swore he would not bring up Severus or try and force Harry to go home. Harry knew the subject was not dropped and Lucius had every intention of trying to get him to return or at least tell Severus, but he trusted him for now. And he could not deny it would be nice to have some company around. He had been having it quite easy as he only found out of the baby when he fainted at work, but perhaps not being alone might make it easier.

Lucius made a second promise before Harry could demand it. "I swear I won't tell my brother until you're ready Harry."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Luc. Now if you can help me find a way to be at the ultrasound next week for Draco without being seen by Severus."

Knowing that Draco really wanted his brother there and was worried about Harry Lucius agreed. Draco would not tell his Uncle if Harry did not want him to, and he thought that Harry would tell Draco the good news. He would help Harry through the pregnancy but he hoped he could get Harry back to Severus before the baby was born though he knew it would require a lot of grovelling and real change on his brother's part for Harry to return for real. But right now the concern was Draco's ultrasound coming up though since Harry was not yet showing there would not be a need to conceal.


	6. announcement

Remus sat in the library drinking some coffee and attempting to work on the next text book but he was not having much luck though. His mind had been on his son ever since he had left, wishing he had some way to contact his son. He knew Kreacher would not take any message unless there was something wrong. Harry was the only family he had left, the only person he had really. He had friends, he and Alastor still spoke quite often and Molly and Arthur as well, but he had not had anyone like the marauders in his life, not a friend he could turn to and rely on. After losing both Tonks and their unborn baby, Harry the only one who knew Tonks had been pregnant at the time she was killed, Remus learning after that it was a boy. He knew his son needed this, and knew that in a few weeks that Harry would contact him and let him know where he was and be in contact again but he was still worried. They had not live together since the first month after the war after which Harry had moved in with Severus and left him Grimmauld to call home but his son had come visit almost every day, and the days he didn't he had floo called.

He sighed and stood, stretching his legs and cracking his back for he had been sitting for to long. He knew it had only been two weeks but his son had said something about news and had refused to tell him what he had meant by it. He wondered if his son was pregnant and it scared him. Severus did not have any legal right to claim the baby since they were not married but if his son was pregnant and alone it must have been so hard on Harry. He hoped perhaps Harry was coming home for the ultrasound for Draco and Blaise but he reminded himself that Harry might not risk it because he might think Severus would be there.

He was standing at the fireplace looking at the photo on the mantle, a picture of him and Tonks and Harry at their wedding the Christmas before the final battle. He barely heard the door open behind him and turned around when he heard a clearing of the throat.

He was shocked to see Harry standing there and his heart soared. "Oh cub I have missed you so much. I had no idea when I would get to see you again."

Harry came across and hugged him tightly. "I have returned to the UK but I am not ready for London. But I couldn't stay away from you any longer Dad."

Getting his son to sit down Remus assured his son he understood but he was just grateful to see that Harry was back for he had missed him so much. He could see the look of pained regret in his son's eyes for he knew Harry was realizing that he had likely hurt his dad when he had taken of. Remus assured his son that he had wanted his son to take the time away and to feel better. He was actually a bit surprised he had returned so soon even if just to say hi.

Harry put his dad's hand on his belly. "A new or well old friend I guess found me and told me I needed to share this. You're going to be a grandfather."

Remus beamed with the news. "You know I am happy, and I will dote on my grandson or granddaughter. I will help you raise it, if you don't plan on going back."

Telling his dad it was a girl Harry shook his head, and reminded his dad h had known of the baby when he left. He had realized his dad was right and that Severus was not invested enough and he would not put his innocent daughter through the torture of knowing she was not loved and wanted. He would rather raise her alone with a single parent and an extended family that adored her and always know she was loved and wanted, then for her to have a second dad who resented her existence. He knew Severus would attempt to be a good father but in the end he would still

Remus was surprised when Harry admitted the person who found him had been Lucius. Lucius had convinced him to not run away from it all and he had been the one who made Harry stay put in Wales and had helped Harry come here and was arranging for Harry to be at the hospital for the ultrasound.

Remus was amazed when he was handed a framed picture o the ultrasound. "Three months and you kept it all this time?"

Harry shook his head. "I found out a week before our anniversary, and was ten weeks so I had the ultrasound right there. I thought it would be a perfect gift."

Remembering when Tonks had told him she was pregnant even though they were facing the final battle, Remus remembered being over the moon. It should have been the happiest moment in any person's life. He understood finally why his son had left once and for all, what had been the last straw after all of this time. He had made a romantic dinner and was about to tell the love of his life that they were to be parents, and Severus had not only forgotten but totally belittled his feelings. He noticed his son though was still wearing the pendant he remembered Severus giving Harry that past Christmas and he remembered the ring box.

He kissed his son on the head. "You know that I have always thought you could do better. But I think you should tell him, he has been distraught since you left."

Harry looked at his dad in utter shock. "He is sad because he has a cold bed. He'll get over it soon enough. I love him so much, Dad I love him so much, but I can't."

Holding his son in his arms Remus swore he would not force the subject again. It was breaking his heart for he knew that Harry was absolutely miserable. He wanted to give his daughter the best life. And he wanted to make Severus happy and he thought that was setting him free. He didn't even think for a moment of his own. He was willing to be miserable and heart broken to make those he loved happy.

He kissed his son. "Share your news with the boys; you know they won't tell him. You get to be excited about your daughter."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaise was sitting on the exam table and waiting for the exam to start. They were both sad that Harry was not here with them but they knew he needed the time away, just wishing that they knew where Harry was. They would send the news of the gender and a picture to Remus and hope Kreacher would take them to Harry. They still wanted him to be godfather to their baby when he or she was born. They both considered him like a brother and they wanted him to be a part of thus. Lucius was supposed to be coming as well or he had got back into town a few days before and just as the test was starting Lucius came in with a surprise.

Draco dragged Harry into a hug. "I wasn't sure you were coming Harry. I thought you were abroad some where."

Harry shook his head. "I have been in Wales for a few weeks now. And you know I could not miss this for anything."

He hugged Blaise and they all turned to look at the test and the healer confirmed they were having a healthy strong baby boy who was due January 20th, as yesterday had been the three month mark for them. Harry hugged his brothers when the test was done and was touched to be given a copy and gave them their own gift.

He handed them a copy of his own. "Your son's future girlfriend, who he might also share a birthday with. I am due a week before you are."

Draco was shocked and put his hand on Harry. "I won't tell my Uncle if you don't want him to know. You have all the support you need, you know that."

Both of them were smiling at the thought Harry and Blaise were due only a week apart from each other. They thought of joint birthday parties and the kids going to school together. They would be raised like cousins though so he didn't see them dating but he assured Draco and Blaise he wanted to repay the favour and have them as godparents to his little girl. He had little doubt like his dad they would eventually try to convince him to tell Severus but for now they dropped it. Harry left them but told them Kreacher would come if they called and he promised to stay in touch.

He was slipping out of the room to go when he bumped into the last person he wanted to see. "You."


	7. bump

Severus had not given up hope that he would find Harry, he would never give up hope. He loved Harry more then he had ever imagined possible and he needed him back. When Harry had first left he told himself he was looking because he wanted Harry to tell him to his face, that he had deserved the truth to his face instead. He had been willing back then to propose just to keep Harry from leaving him, and hoping that Harry would agree for a long engagement. But he would marry Harry today if he would simply come home to him, and not just to keep him. He loved Harry; he wanted a life with him, a future with him. He knew he had been selfish, he knew he had only thought about himself when he had been with Harry. He would marry him, attend any party he wanted, damn it he would move or let Harry renovate the house from top to bottom if he wanted to, and he just wanted Harry. Harry had never asked for anything so drastic, he had simply wanted to put some of his own touches on the house but he had never been open to change, the house had not changed since his Aunt's time.

He had come to the hospital for his godson's ultrasound, excited about the baby Draco and Blaise were expecting. He had always considered Draco the closest thing to a son he would ever have, for before he had fallen in love with Harry he had never thought he would find a person to spend his life with. He had been a second dad to Draco when he was growing up for Lucius had not always been able to because of his role. Thinking of Draco he could not even deny he kept flashing to an image of Harry holding a little bundle of pink in his arms and rocking. Oh like any dad he would love a son, but or some reason he always pictured Harry with pink.

He knew he was late and he hoped he didn't miss the boys all together, hoping to at least take them out for lunch to celebrate the big news. From what he knew Lucius was still out of town but he thought his brother would likely try to get back in time. Lucius was definitely over the moon about being a grandfather for the first time.

He was not watching where he was going when suddenly someone coming out of the room bumped into him. "You."

Severus stared in shock at Harry. "Harry."

Not sure what else to say or do he pulled Harry lightly into his arms and tilted his head up for a long warm kiss. He had never thought it possible to miss someone as much as he had Harry. He had no idea how he was going to convince Harry to come home to him but he had to. That house was not a home without Harry; it hadn't been a home since his Aunt died until Harry moved there with him. He just needed to convince the man he loved that he needed him there.

Harry pulled away from him. "I need to go. I'm late for an appointment."

Severus stopped him. "Please Harry, please stay and talk. I know I have been a jack ass, I know I have been. But I love you, I need you Harry. Please come home."

For a moment Harry had stopped in his tracks and he could see tears glistening in his boyfriend's eyes and he knew he was struggling desperately to stay in control. Harry seemed to have learned to well from him how to hide his emotions. He found comfort and some hope in seeing that Harry still wore the pendant he had given him for Christmas that year. It was a beautiful white gold pendant that he had specially made for Harry. There was a symbol if one looked close enough you could see was a snake and a lion creating a circle eating each other's tales, and on the back there was a quote from a poem they had both liked.

Harry shook it away though. "Sev I was wrong to try and force you to be something you weren't. I love you too much to keep trying to change you. Be happy."

Severus couldn't let him go. "I can't be happy without you. I can't. You are the only thing that makes me happy any more. You are my reason for life. Please Harry."

Never in a hundred years would Severus have thought he would be standing in the middle of a public place and making a show of himself. He had always been cool and collected. His students during his days when he had been a teacher had called him the dungeon bat because not only was he so pale but he had rarely ever shown any emotion and the one he had shown to his students were frustration and anger. But none of that mattered to him any more. The only thing that mattered right now was the young man who was about to leave again. He knew if he didn't get through to Harry now, Harry might slip away again

Harry had been praying this would not happen, that he would not run into the man. It was the reason he had left before Severus had come home, he knew his resolve would falter in the face of the man he loved. He loved Severus more then he could even put into words and he had been scared he would not be able to do what he knew he had to do for his daughter and for the man he loved. Every time he looked at the man he wanted to be selfish, he waned to stay and stop the pain he was feeling.

Harry shook him away. "I can't continue Sev. I can't, I can't continue to be a guest in your house, someone to talk to when bored. I need to be priority for once."

Severus ran a hand down his face. "I am so sorry I ever let you believe you weren't. You are it, I would give up everything, my job, our home, anything for you."

Shaking his head it was what Harry was scared about. The man would try and give up something for him if he knew about their daughter but he would just resent Harry and the baby even more then before. He and their daughter needed to have a stable happy home and he needed to get out of here before he was tricked into believing that perhaps he could have that with Severus.

But it seemed the Gods or in fact Draco he would later learn decided that Harry needed a nudge in the right direction. Draco had seen Harry was about to leave and had not told Severus about the baby that he was carrying. Severus deserved the chance to know his daughter and he deserved the chance to fight for Harry was well. More then that, Draco knew Harry deserved to have the man he loved.

The healer who had been giving them the ultrasound and was Harry's as well came out. "Ah Mr Potter, you missed your last appointment, you need your pre-natal potions re-filled."


	8. plead

Severus looked at Harry in shock, the healer having just told Harry that he needed to have pre-natal's refilled. The words hung in the air and Severus watched Harry in absolute shock wondering if he had heard the right thing. He had been expecting denial in the face of the man he loved but Harry's face showed anger and sadness all in one and he noticed one of Harry's hands had gone to his stomach. The words ran through his head as did Blaise's when he had told Severus Harry had news for him the night of their anniversary. He had been going through scenarios and his head had gone to a baby but he had passed that of, sure Harry would have remained if he had been pregnant with a baby, that he would not have left. Even if he had left Severus he would have surely remained so he could have the comfort and support of his dad and his friends, he would not have taken off. But the fact that Harry had taken a leave of absence for so long made sense to him, Harry wanted to hide the baby.

He loved Harry and he wanted him back even before he found out about the baby. He had been worried about having kids, one of the reasons he had been reluctant to marry Harry so soon, because he had thought that Harry would want to start for kids. He wanted kids, he had just not been sure that he was ready yet. But the doubts went away in hearing he was going to be a daddy. And he knew even more he needed Harry home. He needed to marry the man he loved and be a daddy to the baby. He wondered how far along his beloved was or if he knew the gender of their little one.

Harry shot an angry look at Draco for he knew it had been no accident and went to move past them, knowing he should have never trusted a Malfoy. Lucius had been good but Draco was always meddling in things. It was hard enough before Severus knew about the baby. But before he could pass Severus steered him into a room.

He kissed Harry. "You're pregnant? Were you ever going to tell me that I was going to be a Daddy?"

Harry smirked. "Like you would care, probably would accuse me of scheduling our daughter's birth on a busy work day. You know you don't want her."

Severus was struck with the fact that Harry had just called the baby a girl, they were having a daughter. Like most men he would love to have his first son but some how when he heard he was having a daughter his head was spinning with the news. He pictured the little bundle of pink in Harry's arms, or in his own, singing her to sleep, he could see a little girl with Harry's amazing green eyes sparkling back at him. He wanted his daughter, he wanted Harry, he wanted it all.

Severus held Harry. "I love you more then life, and I will love our daughter. I will do anything Harry, please come home. Please I can't lose you, never lose you."

Harry tried to pull away. "You don't want to lose me? You never cared before. I told you that you'd come home to a cold bed and you still walked out that door."

How many times had Harry threatened he would leave him over the two years? It had not been the first time, and he had walked out but he always went sobbing to his Dad and he came back in an hour or two. He knew he should have taken Harry seriously, he knew he should have known he was tearing Harry's heart out every time. He should have known the pain was real. He should have listened to Harry as he was begging him to give him a reason to stay. He remembered walking out on their anniversary and thinking that when he returned Harry would be waiting in bed for another round of amazing make up sex. He had walked out on the man he loved, the man he had spent two years with, his reason to wake up every morning, and all he had thought was that they would have make up sex in the morning.

Harry shook his head. "I just wanted you to tell me to stay. I wanted for once to be important enough to miss a meeting for. For just once to be your priority."

Severus dried the stray tear. "I am so sorry, I was an ass. I bought you an engagement ring, I was going to propose. I love you, I love you more then my life."

He took out the ring box and showed Harry the beautiful platinum and gold ring which had a combination of rubies and diamonds, the jewels and metals representing the mixes of their houses. He told Harry he had been frantically searching for him since he was gone. He was willing to do anything, sell his house, give up his business, anything at all to prove Harry and the baby were and always would be the two most important things in his life. Harry would never have to think of raising the baby alone, he would never have to go to another Weasley event alone, or anything else. Severus was willing to be everything Harry needed him to be.

Harry heard the words and he saw the honesty in the voice of the man he loved. He was fighting so hard to stop himself from running into the man's arms and allowing himself the comfort of the man he loved. He wanted Severus more then he could ever have put into words, but he had to think about the baby and Severus as well.

Harry stopped him. "Sev you're a bachelor. You want to work in your lab all day, and have some company. I don't want to be company any more, I need a husband."

Severus brought him in close. "Harry I was a fool. I thought I wanted my old life and you. But I want a life with you. I swear, give me a chance, I can be a husband."

Allowing himself to be drawn into the man's arms fully Harry laid his head against his chest and listened to his heart. He remembered the first time they had kissed, when they had been hunting horcruxes together and found the first. He remembered the first date they shared after the war, or the first time they had made love. He remembered waking up every morning snuggled in against Severus and the man watching him sleep, kissing him lightly before Severus left for his lab. Severus had been nearly his entire lie for two years. He had his dad, his friends and his work, but his heart and soul had been with Severus. He remembered thinking on their anniversary that he had never been so happy in his life and all he wanted was the world that Severus was promising him now.

Severus pulled back lightly. "Give me a chance, let me prove to you I can be the husband you deserve and her Daddy. Don't just throw away two years, please."

Harry was silent for few moments but slowly nodded. "I'll give you a chance but I will remain at Grimmauld and not come back till I can be sure, for both of us."

Severus knew he was speaking of him and the baby, and not Severus, when he said us. Harry needed to protect his daughter, and make sure she was protected and loved, but Severus swore he would prove it. He would do nothing to hurt her or her Papa again, nothing. He was a fool and he would make mistakes, but he needed Harry to see that he was willing to change, and be what they both needed of him.

Harry handed him an ultrasound picture. "Our little girl is due January 12th. I really want to believe you, but I want us to be happy. All three of us."

Severus looked down at the picture and up. "I will prove before she is born, I'll prove it you and we'll be married. I'm not giving up on us, or on her."


	9. conflictions

Lucius was a bit surprised when he received word at the office that he didn't need to return to Wales when he was done. He was surprised but happy; he had been trying to convince Harry to return back to London. He knew that Harry needed the support of those he loved and cared about, and who returned that, most especially his dad right now. He was trying to be what Harry could use but they were far too new to each other and he was not at the house very often either. Harry needed someone who he could lean on more and while Lucius wanted to be that or Harry he knew the boy needed more. He was reluctant to become too involved for he knew deep down that Harry was meant to be with Severus and he would not start something with Harry before he knew there was no chance the two would be together. He cared about Harry, right now mainly because of how much he meant to Draco and Blaise, and even to Severus, but coming to care more about the man himself. The best future he knew would be for Harry and the baby to be back with Severus where they belonged. That did not mean if his brother did not get his head out of his ass he would not seriously consider a future with Harry or trying for one, but not until after the baby was born and not until he was absolutely sure either.

He had gone to see his son and Blaise who were living at the manor since they found out they were pregnant, Lucius reminding them there were numerous wings. He had been over the moon when he had heard he was going to have a grandson. He knew the boys were hoping for two or three kids down the line, and hopefully one would be a daughter but they were definitely thrilled to be having their own little boy. Draco had thanked him for arranging for Harry to have been there for it and assuring him that they knew he had been helping Harry and were grateful for it. Draco hadn't said anything to his dad though about the fact Severus had come.

When he arrived at the Burrow Remus did before he went up to see Harry for he knew Harry was pretty shaken still from running into the Daddy of his baby. He knew Lucius needed to know what he was walking in on before he went into the library.

Lucius went into the room and saw Harry curled up looking at two ultrasounds. "I heard you ran into Severus. I am surprised you are still in London."

Harry turned to look at him. "Your son decided to out me to his godfather and make sure Severus knew that I was pregnant."

Lucius was not surprised to hear the trick his son had played with the healer and he was not surprised Draco had not told him. He knew his dad would not have been pleased for he had been trying to help Harry stay away from it. But part of Lucius agreed with his son and would likely have done the same thing. His brother had been an ass and had handled a lot of things wrong but he deserved to know that he was going to be a Daddy. More then that he deserved to have the chance to fight for the man that he loved and the baby as well.

Harry admitted to him he had agreed to give Severus a chance to prove he could be the husband and Daddy Harry and the baby needed him to be. Though Harry would not admit it Lucius could see Harry was desperately hoping that Severus would be able to prove himself true. Harry loved him and belonged with him.

Lucius smiled and handed him a little pink rabbit he had bought that day. "You know I'm here one way or another for you and the baby Harry."

Harry smiled at the rabbit and leaned to kiss his cheek. "That means a lot to me Luc. I know me and the baby have kind of cramped your style though."

Lucius knew Harry was giving him permission to return to his travels without feeling guilt but Lucius shook that away. He had been traveling and enjoying the world for the past two years but he wanted to be home. His son was going to make him a grandfather in six months and he wanted to be there for the birth of his grandson. He made that clear to harry but Harry knew he was not just there for Draco. He felt guilty that Lucius seemed attracted to him and he was considering going back home. Lucius had known he was in love with another man and pregnant with his child though when he had started spending time with Harry. Harry never led him on.

Lucius remained with him for a time but he could tell that Harry was tired and ushered him off to his bedroom for a nap. Lucius was surprised to be invited to stay here though he had the manor and guest house and agreed to stay. He found himself having some tea with Remus down in the kitchen.

Remus looked towards the stairs. "I was never a fan of that man for my son and I am worried that he will say fine words and he will turn around and......"

Lucius knew without him continuing. "My brother is a better man then even he gives himself credit for. He would not have done this if he didn't want to change."

They spoke for a time, both having been friends with Severus since they were first years though Remus' friendship was nearly destroyed by the mudblood issue and had been tentative through the war after he helped Severus and Lucius be spies. But they both knew that Severus had a selfish side to him and knew that Harry had every reason to doubt that the man would have been a proper husband or a good father to the baby. But they could both see how badly Harry was struggling when he was away with him and that his heart lay with the life he had left behind.

Remus had a photo of Harry with his real parents. "Harry grew up without them, he wants more for that baby. I want more for her. But I worry for him and her."

Lucius put his hand on Remus' hand. "Your son is smart, he won't return unless he is certain. And if he doesn't, he will have many people who care about him."

Remus returned the squeeze of the hand and they sat there talking for a time. Remus would have been happy for his son to marry Severus, would be happy for him, as long as he knew the older man could be the husband that Harry needed and deserved him to be. He may not have been Harry's dad since birth, only for a few years now, but he had loved Harry since birth and like any dad, he wanted to protect his son as best as he could. And that now extended to his granddaughter as well. Harry had a lot of people who loved and cared about him, and the baby would have them as well. But Remus wanted like Harry, if possible, the baby to have two dads.

Lucius handed him another cup of the tea. "Maybe the two of us should help Severus keep his head out of his ass and change. We both know he needs the help badly."


	10. blueprints

Severus had no idea where to start; he looked around his house and knew that maybe he should start here. Harry had accused him of never allowing Harry to have a real place in the home, not being able to settle into it. He could not deny Harry was right; the photograph in the sitting room being the only thing Harry had left. Harry probably had not needed much time to pack at all; he had only had one room to pack of course, his bedroom. He would change that, he would renovate the house if Harry wanted him to, he would have pictures of red heads and werewolves every where if needed. He would bulldoze his back garden and put up an area for his husband to practice flying if he wanted. This was their home, not his home, or he wanted it to be their home. It had been his home before Harry but only when his Aunt had been alive, then it had been a house. He knew his Aunt would have agreed with redecoration, she had been an amazing loving woman who would have told him a house was about the people in it and not the history of it, and would have encouraged him to make new memories in it with the man he loved.

He looked around the rooms and new the house had never been exactly the best house for a family. He had come night when he was little and his dad was really bad but had not lived here till he was a teen. There was just the sitting room and kitchen on the main floor, and three bedrooms on the second floor. The garden was actually quite extensive and he knew it could have been extended out for more room on both floors. The room had had used when he was a kid was in the back o the house and had the perfect sunlight for nursery he thought, the rooms a bit small but an extension could add to it. He had left it as a bedroom but he could give it a face lift.

He looked into what had been his store room and once again he kicked himself. Harry had asked a few times maybe that he could turn it into an office for himself. He had not been sure why Harry needed one for he didn't really bring work home. He could have simply sent the boxes to the attic but even that was too much for him. No wonder Harry had told him he was not willing to give Harry a place in his home.

He knew if there was any Malfoy who would be willing to help him with Harry it was Draco so he went to his godson. "I need your help Draco."

Draco looked up from where he was working on a surprise for his own husband. "You know I want the two of you together if you make him happy, what is it?"

Sitting down Severus explained about a number of the decisions he had thought about making bout his house. He had suggested to Harry he would move for him, not that they didn't have enough money to besides Harry was not the only one with some family homes. But it was not the answer. Harry had felt at home there as well. Harry didn't want a house, he wanted a home. And he thought if he could make some changes it would be a home they could both love and their daughter too. Harry wanted more then one child, as did Severus down the line, and he thought maybe an extension could add another few bedrooms, make the house work for more.

Draco smiled when he heard what his Uncle was thinking. "I'm not sure that renovating your house will win him back but it could not hurt either."

Severus shook his head. "Trust me Draco I know that. But it is just one step. I want to show Harry I meant it about making changes to my life, to make it our life."

He knew he needed to cut back in his hours and not just for Harry but for himself as well. He wanted to be a more hands on dad, and there were ways to do that as well. Harry had not had a problem with all the time he spent in his lab, but the shop had taken so much more time as well. He loved his shop and didn't want to give it up completely but after he worked with the architect Draco was going to help arrange, he would figure out how to reduce his working hours as well.

He started with telling Draco that while he would create the products, Draco needed to come up with a manufacturer for the beauty line. Severus would not continue making such large amounts for the company, sticking to the hospital. Draco had actually suggested that in the past so Severus received no argument on that front.

Severus stood up. "Thanks Dragon for the help. I know you love Harry and you were one who convinced him to leave, but I am willing to do what ever is needed."

Draco hugged him. "I love you Uncle Sev, and I never meant to hurt you. I was just trying to protect my brother. But I'm happy if I can help you out with all of this."

Watching his Uncle leave Draco thought that his Uncle had come up with some amazing plans for the house and thought that they would definitely touch Harry. They were not simply structural issues for he knew his Uncle had some plans for the decoration as well. He had little doubt Harry would be in tears over the nursery and surprise room his Uncle was planning for him, and not just because he was hormonal from being pregnant with the baby.

His mind went to his own surprise for his husband and he was starting to think his Uncle had been channelling him. He decided he might have to reveal his surprise sooner to his husband or Blaise might think he was copying his Uncle. He and Blaise had the west wing of the manor and there was a room attached to their suite perfect for a nursery and Draco had been working on an amazing nursery as a gift for his beautiful husband.

He saw his husband as he was heading out of the nursery and pulled him in for a warm soft kiss. "How were your parents?"

He noticed how pale his husband was when Blaise pulled away from him though. "We need to go to Grimmauld place, Harry needs us."

He tried to get information out of his husband as they headed for the nearest fireplace to floo but Blaise had nothing more. He had simply been told that they needed to come to the house. Draco tried to find some comfort in that Harry was not at the hospital but he was still worried about Harry and the baby.


	11. spotting

Severus arrived at Grimmauld the same time as his godson and his husband and looked at them for answers as they headed up the front steps. Blaise shrugged and explained he had got the same message that Severus had, that they needed to come to Grimmauld. All three of them kept reminding themselves Harry was at the house and not at the hospital and that had to be some kind of sign that it was not as bad as they were all imagining. But two considered him a brother and one was madly in love and wanted to marry him, and was the father of the baby he was carrying, and that meant that their pulses were racing through their chest. They had wished Remus had given them some kind of detail when he had contacted them.

Lucius had met them at the door and none of them were surprised for they knew how much time the man had been spending with Harry. Severus had never been so jealous of his brother before now but he shook away the thought. Harry was the love of his life and carrying his child, he would not lose to his brother. Right now his concern was on the man he loved and not who was in the house with Harry.

They were led without any answers up to the second floor and master suite where they found Harry lying in bed propped up against the pillows. There was a healer in the room and for a moment they were about to freak when they noticed there were monitors and a second heart beat was shown.

Remus turned when he heard them come in and came over. "Harry started cramping and spotting. The healer has stopped it for now, but there is still a risk."

Severus looked over at Harry and he was shaking. "I need to go over there and be with him."

Remus nodded towards the bed and explained that the healer was nearly done. They had orders that Harry was going to have to be on bed rest for at least two weeks. His blood pressure had been a bit high and he was exhausted. Severus felt a pang when he heard the words for he knew that he was one of the obvious reasons. Harry had been dealing with him and their relationship ad had not been taking good enough care of himself. Harry should have been planning the nursery or the baby and having not been in foreign countries trying to hide a pregnancy from the dad of the baby, believing Severus would never want her.

Draco didn't miss the fact that his dad had gone over to Remus and squeezed his hand. He knew his dad had been living here since Harry had come from Wales. He assumed though his dad had been there for Harry and he knew he had been. But he wondered if there was perhaps something going on there. But right now his concern was for Harry. Though he thought his Uncle might be happy if he saw the way the two men were, worried about competition with Lucius for Harry.

Lucius had shown the doctor out and returned and looked at Remus. "He will come for regular checks, and I am sure Severus will be keeping an eye on them."

Remus knew Severus would both as the dad and a medic. "I can't let Harry lose her. My son has lost so much in his life; it would kill him to lose his daughter."

Lucius had been spending enough time with Harry to know how true it was though he would not have doubted that before. He knew that Harry loved that baby so much and he could not handle if he lost her. He was amazingly strong, he had faced so much in his young life, but he had also lost far too much in his life. Harry had lost people he had loved during the war starting with his parents but not ending there, including Sirius and Tonks. The baby was a chance at a family, hopefully with the man he loved and had wanted to spend his life with. Lucius had backed off for he knew that Harry was meant to be with Severus and wanted him to be happy.

He remained close to Remus and he could see the way his son was looking at him. Draco was of course wondering the relationship between him and Remus now. They were friends and sharing in helping with Harry, but he could not deny that there was perhaps an attraction. But right now Harry and the baby were both their concerns.

Severus sat down with Harry and kissed him tenderly. "How are you feeling my love? You gave me quite the scare, you and our little girl there."

Harry squeezed his hand and was as white as a ghost. "I'm scared Sev. I know the healer told me he stopped it, but I can't lose her. I can't lose our daughter."

Touched at least that Harry was calling her for once their daughter and not just his Severus put a hand on Harry's belly. He swore to Harry that he would be here as long as he would allow him to be. He would monitor the baby and keep him company, anything until Harry was out of the woods. In two years of being with Harry he had never seen him this scared. He wasn't even sure Harry had been this scared when he had aced the final battle. Harry had seemed so strong back then. But Harry had known what was coming and he had long before realized he had no choice in the matter. But this was his baby, the most precious thing in his life and the thought of losing his little girl was scarier then facing Voldemort in many ways.

Harry held his lover's hand to his belly and found comfort in him being there and his hand on his belly. Harry had freaked when he had woken from a nap and found flood spotting his sheets and he had mild cramping. Remus had contacted a healer, knowing it was better if they did not have to go to the hospital. His son was still enough of a celebrity he would have had media every where. Besides Harry would have been more comfortable here at home.

Harry looked at Severus. "Will you stay here with me?"

Severus nodded. "If you let me I'm not going any where Harry. I'm here for you and our little girl always. I promise you that."

The others left them for a time and Severus remained talking with Harry until he drifted off to sleep from all of the medication he had taken. Severus contacted his shop to inform them he would not be in for the next few weeks, his managers more then able to run it. He had meant it; he would be there for Harry and the baby. And not just while Harry was on bed rest but he would start here. He shared Harry's fear, not wanting to lose his precious daughter, or put his love through that pain, and he didn't want Harry out of his sight right now.


	12. breakfast

It had been two weeks since the scare and Harry had been given a clean bill of health though he was still to take it as easy as he could for the rest of his pregnancy. Since he was on paternity leave till their daughter was six months old, there were no real concerns there. Now Harry was not trying to hide from Severus as well. Severus had not left his side the entire time and the hours together were probably more then they had spent in chunks of their relationship. Severus had gone to his lab or his shop from time to time but only when Harry was asleep, making sure he was always there. It was not over guilt, though he did feel some, he wanted to be there for the man he loved and for the baby, nothing more then that. He had meant it when he said he would prove to Harry that Harry and the baby would be his number on priority if Harry agreed to return home and he had no intention of stopping till Harry was his husband or even after that. It was no ploy to get Harry home so he would have access to his daughter and have someone in his bed again. He loved Harry so much and he was trying to make up for the foolish mistakes he had made.

He had also had the plans for the renovation and extension of his house being done while he was there, and looking into more employees for his shop. He had a night and day manager who could run it without him as they had proven the last few weeks but they had needed some back up. And of course Malfoy labs would be producing the actual line he had created for them of beauty products, reducing what he had to do in the lab as well. Severus would still make potions and a few days a week he would go into the shop of course but he would work a normal 40 hour week and he would make sure he was there for diapers and feedings, and other things when his little girl got older. He would be there for her first steps and words. Tobias had been no role model, and Lucius regretted all he missed with Draco as a spy. Severus would be the father Lucius always wanted to be and that Tobias never was.

Harry watched Severus as he came in the morning after he got the clean bill of health and wondered why he was not at the shop. Harry would have expected him to run back to his work as soon as he knew Harry wasn't at risk any more.

Harry stopped him when he was about to eat. "You know me and her are out of the woods. If you want to return to work you can."

Severus kissed him. "I am exactly where I want to be, with the man I love and our baby. No one is forcing me to be here I promise."

He explained what he should have before; about all the changes he was making for work. Harry was impressed and for a moment he felt guilty for he knew how much the man loved his work. Once again he was worried that Severus would resent him and the baby in the end. Severus assured him his lab he enjoyed more then running the shop itself, and he was not giving up anything, he would run the shop and he would work in the lab, he would just work normal hours. He didn't tell Harry about the changes he had made to the house or was having made; he wanted that to be a surprise for Harry.

Harry could not deny that the last two weeks and now what Severus had done to reduce his work load so he could be around more for Harry and the baby, meant a lot. He had noticed when the Weasleys had come to see him over the past two weeks that Severus had bee there and not ducked out at all. He had not been as close to the family since the war, the twins the only ones he kept real contact with. Ron and Harry had a major falling out and though they talked they never patched it up totally, the only reason they really did was Hermione who Ron wed. Harry was much closer to the twins, Oliver and Draco and Blaise, well and Neville and Luna. It was Oliver who had helped him find the hotel in Greece and who was the first to know he was pregnant in fact.

Harry decided to change topics for it had kind of died down. "Have you noticed how close my Dad and your best friend seem to have become?"

Severus laughed and nodded. "I have. I have a feeling that Lucius is a bit smitten with Remus though he will not admit it yet."

They both laughed a bit, reminded that Lucius was here for he had originally come for his attraction to Harry. But Lucius had known there really was no chance, and knew Harry definitely belonged with the man he loved, especially since Severus was the father of his baby. Besides he had not really tried to be with Harry anyways, offering his friendship first with a thought perhaps to the future after the baby was born.

Severus shrugged. "You never know by the time our daughter and her little cousin are born, we might be planning a wedding for those two."

Remus had bee in the door unseen. "I think you have been spending too much time around pregnancy hormones Sev. We're not even dating yet."

The two men still did not get along the greatest but ever since the scare Remus had been making an effort to get along with the man. They had once bee friends in school and he knew Severus was a good man. He had just never believed he was good for Harry, the same way Draco never had. But he had come to see Severus was really making an effort and that he truly meant what he said about wanting to be a proper husband and father. And knowing about the job and work changes Severus had made and seeing him here through this, he knew the man was making more then an attempt at changes for Harry and the baby.

Harry laughed at his dad who was blushing. "I think you two make a hot couple, and I know you went that way in school. Should ask him out."

Remus came and gently swatted his son on the shoulder. "How about we focus on you ad your little one for now? And perhaps a wedding in your future."

For the first time there came no argument from Harry and actually a small smile on his face with the mention of it. It gave Severus hope for it was the first time since Harry had left him that Harry had shown any good reaction to the thought of marriage. He hoped to marry Harry before the baby was born but he would wait longer if Harry was not ready. He just wanted to be a proper family with the man that he loved and their little girl.

Harry shrugged. "You know if we do marry you are going to need a date to the wedding. Lucius will be going to it anyways."


	13. dinner

Lucius and Remus some how found themselves going out on a date though they had insisted it had to be a double date. Harry had been on them that he thought they had made a cute couple and it seemed some how he had convinced Severus to join his side on it. They had both admitted they were attracted to each other, Remus having not bee with a man since he was in school but having always leaned both ways since he was younger, but they had not even considered dating before this. Severus tended to agree with the love of his life that the two of them were too stubborn or their own good and they were never going to act on their feelings if they were not given the right push. They had thought that Harry and Severus needed to start dating again as perhaps a way for them to move towards marriage for even Remus admitted that Severus was the man Harry needed to spend his life with. They assumed the double date would do some good for Harry and Severus and it would not hurt them either,

Draco had laughed when he had found out and he thought along with Blaise that it seemed the perfect idea for them. He had seen his dad and Remus together as well and knew his father was just being too stubborn. Lucius had many lovers over the years but he had not had a serious boyfriend, he had always said he wanted to play the field now that he was a single man. But Draco thought his dad just needed to find the right man and he liked the idea of his dad and Remus together. He and Harry had basically become brothers since school and he realized if the two men got together it would make them even more.

Harry had been off bed rest for a few weeks but had not done much but read and plot to get the two men together so he was not against the date. He could not deny he would have loved to spend time with Severus. As odd as it seemed to say considering they had been together for two years, he and Severus had not had many dates. Severus had been thinking the same thing and intended to make sure after this double date that he started taking Harry out on proper dates as well.

Harry was surprised when Severus appeared with a huge bouquet of his favourite wild flowers. "I thought tonight was about setting up our friends."

Severus bent down and kissed him tenderly. "It is but I hope it is also about us. I have not given up on having you my husband before she is born."

Harry smiled a bit as he sent the flowers away with Kreacher to be put in water. Severus had told him on a daily basis and had the rig on him. Harry was reminded he had been the one who had wanted to be married and Severus had been reluctant, at first. Harry did want to marry Severus more then anything; he just waned to make sure Severus wanted it as well. It wasn't just the two of them who stood to be hurt if it didn't work in the end. But he shared a bit in Severus' hope they could work through their issues and that Harry would be his husband before the baby was born.

Lucius and Remus arrived soon and Lucius revealed he had planned the date. Harry had been on bed rest during his birthday and while had received gifts and cards from his friend who had come to see him, they had not been able to celebrate. Lucius thought they could combine the two. It turned out they were going muggle.

Lucius had his own gift for Remus though his was a slightly smaller bouquet though some red roses. "I didn't want to be out shone by my brother over there."

Remus did the same with the flowers as Harry but smiled. "It has been quite some time since I was given flowers; I was on the other end for so long."

Reminded that Remus had been married to a woman the last time he had been in a relationship, Tonks dying in the final battle when she was pregnant, Lucius had really brought him flowers because of it and not his brother. He had allowed the others to believe he was doing this just to quiet Harry and Severus finally but really he couldn't deny he was quite interested in Remus and as they apparated to their destination in downtown London he was happy for the excuse to take Remus out. He hoped like Severus hoped it would lead to a second and private date that it would do the same for him and Remus as well.

They had decided to start the date with a trip on the London Eye since only Harry actually liked to fly, well Lucius had when younger. They had timed it perfectly so they were at the top at sunset and Severus found no resistance when he gently pulled Harry into his arms and held him as they watched the view. Lucius and Remus shared a smile as they watched the two together ad later as the four of them had dinner along the water.

Severus finally over dessert broke off his talk with Harry and turned to the others. "I suppose you two can find your own way home. We're going to take a walk."

Lucius smiled and looked at Harry. "I assure you Harry you can trust me to get your dad home in one piece."

Laughing Harry made sure his dad was okay before he took off. Remus assured his son he was happy for Harry to take off with the man he loved and have some aloe time, and Harry and Severus spent the rest of the evening taking a walk along the water and talking for the first time really about things other then the baby. Severus felt like a tee kissing Harry at the door, having returned to living at home for now but he hoped Harry would come back home soon enough.

Inside he was surprised to find Lucius had just left and Harry sat up with his dad and over some hot chocolate discussed their dates. Remus admitted the date had not been a bad idea and more then that, he had accepted an offer or a second date. It seemed they both had a good night.

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek before he headed up for bed. "Then I guess tonight was a good night for both of us, I told Sev he could take me out tomorrow."


	14. romance

Harry and Severus as oddly as it seemed after two years of being together and now expecting their first born, Harry had been spending almost every day with him and they had been growing closer and closer. Severus wanted to marry the man before his daughter was born; he wanted to be a family. He had always been worried about being a dad and a husband. The role model he had in his life had been his dad and Tobias Snape was not a role model he would ever want to take after. His Aunt had saved him more then once, him spending so many nights when his dad was drunk. His Aunt had tried to remove him before his mother died but Eileen had refused, and then his mum had died from an illness that wizarding medicine would have saved her but Tobias refused it. His father had finally kicked him out to have a girlfriend move in and he had lived with his Aunt during holidays from fourteen on. It was why Spinner's End had always meant so much, even when he inherited the Prince Estate, and why he wanted it to be a home for him and Harry and their little girl.

Lucius kept reminding him that he had always been amazing with Draco and had never been Tobias. He was not a drunk; he would never touch his husband or his daughter in anger. Harry trusted him like Lucius did, he had told Severus more then once before Harry became pregnant. Harry had talked of kids before but Severus had always put him off saying in a few years. Harry never doubted Severus would be a good dad, in that he would never hit the baby or be verbally abusive, he had simply worried Severus would give up too much of himself and would come to resent Harry and their daughter. But Severus had slowly but surely been proving him wrong, making the changes to his job so he could be there.

Lucius and Remus had been dating ever since the double date and they were becoming more serious it seemed. Remus had actually become an ally in trying to get Severus and Harry married. Remus had meant it, he would be happy for the two to be together if Severus could be the man he needed him to be. Severus had proven to him he could, and now the only doubts left were with Harry.

Lucius watched Severus as he finished planning the surprise he hoped would end with their engagement. "You have turned into quite a romantic."

Severus turned to look at his brother. "I needed a bit of help from you and his dad but I hope tonight is everything he wanted."

Harry was arriving soon so Lucius was taking off. Severus had done his best to reconstruct their anniversary, the dinner Harry had tried to make. He would have taken Harry away but he thought if they were married they would have a honeymoon and next year he told himself on either their old anniversary or their wedding anniversary he would whisk Harry away on a proper trip, the trip his love had wanted him to take. He would always regret he had not been there for their anniversary and he knew having it in October three months late would not make up for it. But he hoped tonight would be the last step.

He was just putting the finishing touches on when an elf alerted him that Harry was coming up the front path. One couldn't see the changes he made to the house from the front. He remembered telling Tippy he was not sure Harry would ever come home to him, and could see Tippy was practically jumping up and down he was back.

He met Harry at the door and Harry returned the kiss. "I am told you have a surprise for me."

Severus led him inside, the front hall looking the same except the staircase was gone from it but he directed Harry into the sitting room. "I hope you approve."

Harry was stunned for though the room had changed very little as it had been Harry's favourite, there were some photos along the mantle, and Severus had a playpen placed near the desk. He led a speechless Harry up the remaining stairs to the second floor where the master bedroom was still along the front but there the stairs had once been from the front hall had been turned into another bedroom. The back bedrooms had remained but they had been extended to make bigger. He refused to show Harry the bedroom next to theirs for it had been made into the nursery ad he wanted it to be a surprise for his love.

Harry was in tears. "You have done this all for me?"

Severus kissed him. "Of course I did but you have seen nothing yet. I know you wanted one of these as an office but I thought they were better left as a kid's room."

Harry shook his head and told him he didn't mid but he could see a little disappointment. He led Harry down and through the dining room into where had once been only the kitchen and the door to his lab but the real extension was down here. There was a sunroom, Harry having said more then once as much as he loved the sitting room; it was not much of a family room, a danger with the books. Severus had thought the sunroom would be perfect as a family room, attached to the kitchen and gardens but there was one last door.

Severus led his husband into an office with quidditch pictures on the walls, and some book cases, a place to read and a desk. He explained he had thought Harry would be better down here so when their daughter was older she could play and he could watch her when home, from his office. Harry readily agreed it was much better.

Harry thought the house was the surprise but Severus took him into the gardens, moving dinner as he did not want it in the tour. "This is what I made....."

Severus kissed him and helped him into the chair. "For our anniversary which I was a fool about. Tippy helped me to know what I missed."

It was not a warm summer evening and not in the dinning room as Harry planned but there were the same flowers, same wine and same food. Harry this time got to sit down and enjoy dinner instead of packing and leaving in tears. The house had been amazing and Severus assured him he had been happy to do it, knowing his Aunt would have encouraged it, the house having originally been for a spinster and later her nephew. This time it was not Harry with a surprise in his pocket and after a dance Severus dropped down to his knee and showed the ring he had already shown Harry.

He kissed his hand. "I was a jack ass and fool, who never realized you were my soul till you left. You and this baby are my first, last and most important priority. I love you and I never want to lose you again. Please say you'll marry me."


	15. choice

Harry had been hoping for this day for as long as he could remember. Severus had mentioned marriage back before the war had even ended and Harry had known back then it had been because they were both worried there would be no future. Neither of them had been ready to be married. He remembered when he moved into this house and he remembered when he found out about the baby. He remembered thinking as he prepared dinner three months ago that he hoped Severus would be willing to marry him and be a proper family. He remembered all too clearly the pain when he had walked out, when Severus had once again left him for a meeting and feeling that he and the baby were never going to be a priority and feeling a need to protect his little girl from what he had suffered as a child.

He had wanted Severus to propose back then but he was glad he hadn't. As painful as the past three months had been for him he knew it had been for the best. He knew that he had needed to walk out that door. The changes had needed to be made and he doubted Severus would have made them unless he had forced his hand. Harry and the baby deserved the best Severus had to offer and it had not been what they were getting. Harry would have been miserable if he had not walked out.

But as worried as he had been before about whether he should walk back in he knew just as much as before he needed to walk out the door, he had to go back in. He needed to reclaim his life, not the old one but the new one. He needed to be with the man he loved, and with their daughter, knowing Sev was ready for it as well.

Harry finally found the words as he looked at the ring. "Yes, yes I will marry you. I will be your husband."

Severus took a few moments before the words sunk in and he slipped the ring on. "I love you, I swear Harry I will never make you regret this. I swear to you."

Standing Severus scooped his lover and now fiancé off the ground and swung him around for a warm kiss. He was thinking the same thing as Harry, that Harry walking out had been the right thing. He had treated Harry like a low priority and hurt him constantly, but he would do better, he was doing better for him. He had proposed to Harry once before, well a hypothetical proposal. He had meant it back then ad he realized both times it had taken him realizing he could lose the man he loved more then his own life, for him to realize what he wanted. It had not been war he risked losing Harry to this time but it could have been as final.

The music was still going and Severus drew Harry back into his arms for another dance, picturing being married to Harry. He wanted to be married to Harry as soon as possible but he would not elope. He planned this being Harry's only wedding ad he wanted to make it as special as he could.

Severus held him close. "I say we invite those closest to us, our friends and family, and we go away, Paris or something, and have an amazing wedding soon."

Harry kissed him. "I like the sounds of Paris, maybe on the Eiffel tower or something. The Malfoys, Dad, Oliver and the twins."

Though Severus added Filius for he was the only teacher Severus had ever really been friends with and had kept in contact with him, he agreed. He would have agreed to a wedding at the Burrow if it made the man he loved happy. Harry still went to the Burrow for family events from time to time for weddings or births, but the twins were his only real contact. There had been a time when Ron would have been his best man but he never saw him outside the rare family event, having lunch with Hermione once or twice a year but Ron never came. They had a son Hugh a few months back and Harry had never seen the baby. Severus had ever understood why Harry had insisted on going to the dinners ad was one of the reasons he had not felt too obliged to go with Harry, but he had sworn that would change.

As they finished dessert they spoke of their guests and Harry thought he would invite Neville and Luna as well. He would send word to the Weasleys of their wedding and Severus had told him he would go with Harry if he wanted to tell the family in person if he chose.

Harry smiled up at the house. "I would love to christen our new bedroom but I would like to tell my dad the good news."

Severus laughed and kissed him tenderly. "You forget your dad and Lucius will be out tonight. We could tell them both tomorrow."

Agreeing Harry allowed himself to be carried up the stairs to their bedroom. Harry had missed their bed and being with the man he loved. He would move home the next day. He knew his dad would be happy for him as he had been trying to encourage Harry to be back with Severus as he had seen the changes. Remus loved his son but he would be happy to have the home to himself if it meat Harry was back with the man he loved. Besides Harry hoped if things kept going as well as they looked, that perhaps Remus would be making a move of his own to live with Lucius.

In the morning they headed to Grimmauld but not before he told Tippy to head to the house and pack for him. Tippy was crying ad shocked Harry by hugging him, so happy Harry was coming home. Dobby had bee chosen to be nanny elf, still loyal to a fault to Harry, but he knew Tippy would always be there.

Back home they found his dad and Lucius, and Draco and Blaise soon arrived. Draco looked at him. "Better have good reason for dragging us out so early."

Harry smiled and showed off his ring. "Sev and I are engaged. We are eloping, well with our friends, to Paris in a week and I am moving home."

His dad was oddly the happiest or them, for they were both reminded Remus had not approved at times. Lucius assured them he would have the perfect wedding planed for them in a week, and all they had to worry about was contacting the other guests. They were just going to spend some time in the South of France for their honeymoon and then for their anniversary when Harry was not pregnant, they would take a proper honeymoon.


	16. Paris

Paris was more beautiful than Harry had ever imagined and he could not have chosen a better place for them to have been married. The Malfoys including Blaise, his dad, and the twins, Oliver, Neville and Luna were coming, as well as Filius. He had told the rest of the Weasley family about his wedding but though they had sent their love and he had received a gift from the parents, they had turned down an offer to come to the wedding. They had never quite approved of Severus and the fact he had never been willing to even be a part of Harry's life. Harry had long ago became used to the fact that he had gone from being son to the Weasleys to an acquaintance he got invited to the big family events but never the small family dinners or holidays, except with the twins.

Harry had asked Fred and Oliver to stand by his side and his dad would walk him down the aisle, or at least present them. Draco and Lucius were standing for his fiancé and Lucius had arranged for a local minister to marry them. He had not wanted Harry and Severus to worry about anything but getting married and had planed the wedding for them and a honeymoon in Marseilles as well. He cared about them both and wanted a perfect wedding as much for Harry as for his brother.

The guests had all come over during the day and they did the tourist thing, Lucius paying or the others to spend two nights, but by evening they all got to the Eiffel tower, where Harry had a disillusionment charm for he was over six moths pregnant, something hard to explain to a group of muggles about a pregnant man.

Remus proudly spoke when the minister asked who gave Harry away. "I do."

They had written vows and Severus started. "I have never been one for words, why Lucius laughed at me when I became a Slytherin. I wish I had some grand words to tell you how much you mean to me, I guess I could recite poetry but that isn't me. One often says you don't know what you have until you lose it, and with you that was true. It took me forgetting our anniversary and you finally fed up for me to realize what you were to me. I lived to work and came home to you, no longer. You are my heart and soul, and with our little girl you are my reason to live. I will never be able to thank the Gods enough for another chance with you, and I will not blow it. You are my first, my last and my top priority, you and our daughter, and nothing will ever change that."

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, until divided by death?"

"I do."

Harry went. "People thought I was crazy when I started dating you in school and perhaps I was. And when we moved in a month I was unsure but I knew I wanted to be with you. There were always people saying if I wanted marriage and kids I had to move on from you, but as much as I wanted them, I knew I wanted them with you. I kept up hope if I was patient you would want it too and now we stand here together getting married and expecting a little girl. You may not have been the man most people pictured for me, but it did not matter, for you are the man I imagined for me. You are my friend, my lover, my soul mate, my everything."

"Do you Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black take Severus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, until divided by death?"

"I do."

Fred handed a ring to Severus. "Take this ring and claim my brother Harry as your husband while I stand witness."

Severus slid the band on and kissed Harry's hand. "With this ring I proclaim my love and claim you as my husband and bond."

Lucius handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and claim my brother Severus as your husband while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on Severus. "With this ring I proclaim my love and claim you as my husband and bond."

The minister pronounced. "I now pronounce you as husbands, Severus you may kiss your husband."

Severus drew Harry in for a long passionate kiss and as they and their witnesses signed their wedding contract the other guests were clapping. Harry because his last names were continued in his titles, became a Snape. They had spoken and for now their daughter would be the future Lady Prince, perhaps more but they hoped for three kids one day. Harry knew his friends and even the Malfoys had their doubts that Harry should marry Severus but he could tell those who were there were genuinely happy for the couple, one of the reasons in a way Harry was happy that the other Weasleys had chose not to come.

They had watched the sunset with the wedding up on the tower but Lucius had arranged an even more unique dinner for them. Thanks to privacy spells they sat down at a normal long dinning table at the top of the arc de Triumph, in the very heart of the city. There was champagne and fine French food but was informal and tons of laughs but there were some pictures thanks to Luna and the grooms got to share their first dance.

Lucius before they got into a horse and carriage to head to their hotel handed them a portkey. "This will take you to your honeymoon spot tomorrow."

Harry hugged Lucius. "Thank you for planning this amazing wedding Luc, tonight was the most amazing night."

They were booked into the honeymoon suite at the most romantic hotel in Paris. They could not be intimate in the third trimester for a male pregnancy, one of the reasons Severus promised a real honeymoon on their anniversary, but they found a bottle of sparkling apple cider and chocolate dipped strawberries, and toasted their wedding out on the balcony and shared one last dance before they went to bed. Both were over the moon they were finally wed, and able to focus on their little girl.


	17. Eve

December brought a lot of excitement well and some promises for hexes. Draco and Severus finally risked never sharing their husband's beds again and had permitted a baby shower to be thrown for them. The Weasleys who had not been at the wedding had even come for the party and though neither man had been happy about it, they had been touched by the gifts and neither of their husbands had to spend more than two nights sleeping on the couch. Harry though and Blaise were becoming a bit temperamental to say the least as both their husbands had kidnapped nurseries on them and they had both spent time at Grimmauld which seemed to have become the home for run away pregnant husbands who needed some time to themselves.

Remus was not too upset to have the house used for it; well it was Harry's home anyways though Harry had continually tried to give it to him legally. He didn't mind the company and when he did he headed for Malfoy manor. He and Lucius had grown extremely close getting their son and brother back together and they had started dating seriously since the wedding. Draco had laughed for he had thought it was a bit off since Lucius had bee interested in Remus' son but Lucius had reminded his son though attracted to Harry he had always known Harry would be back with Severus. His son had laughed and swore he would be happy for them to be together.

Christmas had been a family event with the Malfoys, Blaise's parents, Harry and Severus, Andromeda and Ted, and the twins joining them Christmas eve though they spent the day at the Burrow. Harry was happy to spend the time with those he loved and he and his husband kept picturing next year when their daughter and the son of Draco and Blaise would be among them. They could tell the other couple were thinking the same thing as well as were the others in the room.

On New Years the same people were gathered as well as friends like those who had been at their wedding, for a small party, and the twins were back as well. Harry was not sure he was up for a party though and he had been extremely irritable all day.

Severus drew him in for a long warm kiss. "We can head home to our house and have an early night if you want. I am sure everyone would more then understand."

Harry rested his head against his husband's shoulder. "As tempting as that is we should be here though I don't think me and the little one will make it till midnight."

Smiling Severus bent down and kissed his husband's beautiful rounding belly and got a kick in response from their daughter. They were both sure how active she was that she would likely turn into a little quidditch star like her father and many of her loved ones like Draco had been. Alastor who would also be at the party that night and who had taken Harry as his protégé since Tonks had died, though Harry was now teaching and not a student, thought maybe she would be a third generation auror. Harry and his husband both hoped for a more peaceful life, Harry having chosen to work at the academy instead of a street auror like James and Sirius had been.

Severus led his husband out of the room and swore they could head for bed when ever he was too tired and he would wake Harry with a kiss at midnight. Harry liked the idea of sleeping beauty, and he was relieved when they got to the party, to find out that Draco and Blaise had the same agreement as he had with his husband.

Lucius handed Harry and Blaise some cider as the others got wine. "After you two headed for bed right after your early dinner, we were not sure that you'd come."

Harry felt his husband's ever constant hand on his belly."If you expect the two pregnant me to stay awake till midnight you should have expected a nap."

Laughing Lucius confirmed he was just being funny and he was glad the boys had decided to join them. Harry was less the two weeks from his due date and Blaise was nearly three weeks, and though both of them had been running smoothly, Harry having had no scares since he had been on the first bed rest. But the women there were all soon making sure that they were off their feet and were again eating. Angelina and George were expecting a baby, Fred and Alicia having just started trying, but Angie was only two months along. Neville and Luna were his only friends with a child, their one year old Frankie, Oliver and Katie not yet married.

It was about an hour into the party when Blaise kept looking at Harry and he could see that Angelina was as well. It seemed that it was pregnant people recognition and Angelina nudged Andromeda who he knew was a trained midwife in her day and had some healer training as well.

Andromeda came over to Harry and placed a hand over the hand he had on his back. "Having pains already?"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "My back has been feeling like a pin cushion for a few days now, but the baby is not due for a few weeks."

Shaking her head Andromeda reminded him babies came on their own schedule and with a male pregnancy the few days leading up to delivery there would be added discomfort as the birth canal was formed, happening for a few day before it appeared outside, which only happened when in labour. Harry bushed her off at first though reminding her he had been having back pains since the start of December and he was just tired.

But she was about to insist he let her give him a check when suddenly a wet spot appeared in the front of his pants when his water broke. Severus noticed as well and anxiously scooped his husband off the ground as the others anxiously watched. The Malfoys and Remus followed right away with them.

Fred looked on as they were leaving. "Contact us when our New Year's baby is born and we will come to the hospital to welcome her properly."

Severus called for a doctor as soon as they were through the floo but Lucius reminded the healer. "I have had a private room arranged for him."

Though the baby was early the room was still available and soon Harry found himself in a gown in bed. It was just soon enough for Harry had started his first real contraction and clutched at his husband for support. Draco, Blaise and Lucius remained in the sitting room for now and Harry had no doubt the other party guests would not wait until they received word about the baby, before they came.

The healer smiled when he saw the birth canal was already formed. "It looks like this little girl might give the New Year a run for its money in coming tonight."

Author note: So the baby is coming, any suggestions on names, hit me now


	18. princess

Harry had never thought to spend New Year's in labour but he could not deny how amazing it felt. He had known muggles always spoke of the first baby of the New Year and Harry was happy when the clock struck midnight and his husband had to bend down and kiss him in mid push. He was not happy because labour was longer, he was happy because the matter of minutes would mean his daughter and baby Malfoy would be in the same year in school as the age had changed so as long as the child was eleven by he New Year instead of the old summer cut off, they would attend school. Draco and Blaise were thinking the same thing. Though it was extremely late all of the guests from the party were there, and word had come from the Burrow that they would come to see her in the morning because of young sleeping kids.

It was three minutes passed the stroke of midnight when more exhausted then Harry had ever imagined, gave one more push and as he slumped back against the pillows his beautiful little girl made her entrance finally into the world. As her cries filled the room Harry lifted himself from the pillows enough to see a bit of his little girl. He kissed his husband and motioned Severus off towards their daughter to cut her umbilical cord.

Severus was in love from first sight with his little girl who was a unique little beauty unto herself. She seemed to have inherited more then Lily's eyes, but her grandmother's beautiful auburn hair, while James' nose. The rest of her was definitely a Snape including the beautiful long fingers.

He carried his precious daughter over to his husband and placed her in Harry's waiting arms. "Our beautiful little angel, definitely the best late Christmas gift.

Harry bent down and kissed his daughter on the head. "She is so perfect." And turning to his dad. "I'm so happy she has one grandparent."

Reaching down Remus kissed both his son and granddaughter on the head, wishing James and Lily could have been there for their son, but grateful that he was. He knew his old friends were watching over their beloved son and beautiful granddaughter right now. He reluctantly left the room, knowing his son needed to bond with he baby but he stood in the door unseen for the moment as Harry stared to nurse his daughter. There was no missing the pride and love in Severus as he watched his husband and daughter together and Remus knew even James and Sirius would have approved.

Severus watched Harry and he was a bit jealous of the bond between the two but Harry felt the same when Severus took her for a burp. Any doubt he had that Severus would be there for the long run had disappeared long ago, why he married Severus. He had a feeling their little girl would have her Papa wrapped about her little finger. He had noted Severus had been the one to suggest she be the future Lady Prince, his little heir.

Eventually the others came back in and the dads reluctantly handed their daughter over. They had decided Remus was already grandfather to the baby so they had decided to ask Lucius and Fred, customary to ask brothers for the first child, considering Draco and Blaise for he next. They had both been extremely happy to accept.

Draco looked down at his little niece. "And what name have the two of you finally chosen for this princess?"

Severus did the honours. "We decided in a way to honour both our mothers in their own way. So this little princess is Ava Lily Snape."

They had considered if she had been born before midnight naming her Eve but had chosen Ava instead. Though the name in Latin meant bird like which was a bond with her quidditch loving Daddy, the name came from the same root as Eileen, Severus' mother. They had chosen a straight honour for Lily. They both thought of their moms as they looked at their precious little girl, and though Severus had been raised by his Aunt for years after his mother died, he had loved Eileen deeply. They both wished that their mothers could have been there to see and hold their granddaughter in their arms, and by honouring them, hoped a bond between her and them.

Remus looked down at his beautiful granddaughter who he cradled for the first time. "Your mother would have been so touched, both of yours, to be included in her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days after Ava came into the world she was brought home by her dads. Harry was happy that his daughter was healthy and strong, after the scare he had early on in the pregnancy, and with her early birth even if she was only two weeks early. She had got a clean bill of health and the healers had assured Harry and Severus they had ever seen such a healthy baby girl come through.

Though the rest of the family was there to welcome them home Harry's attention was on the nursery which his husband had been hiding from him. He wanted to see the room which he knew his husband would have made incredible for him and Ava. But he was not prepared even for the beauty of the room he walked into.

Harry looked around the room. "Sev this is beautiful."

Severus helped his husband down into the rocking chair. "I know it isn't wall to wall murals like Lucius or Draco may have done but I thought you'd approve."

Harry kissed his husband and assured Severus the room was perfect. It was hard to believe most of it had once been a stairwell though they borrowed space from the closet and ensuite bathroom from the master which was still big. A beautiful bay window looked out onto the front garden with southern exposure, and there was now a window seat, a wardrobe painted with roses and lilies stood to one side of it and bookcases full of books, toys and other items were to the other. The bedding, the carpet, curtains and cushions of the window seat and rocking hair were all done in varying shades of pink, with little rose buds and other flowers. There was a beautiful mural on one wall, above the crib and rocking chair, a flower garden with some butterflies and fairies, and Harry could tell Luna had done it without asking. The other walls had pictures framed, some art work from his loved ones, others being family photos or of the gardens out back. The mobile was butterflies and fairies and there were silk butterflies hanging from the roof.

Severus watched his daughter nurse. "The cradle from your dad is in our bedroom. But I wanted it perfect."

Harry was in tears as Severus explained a rocking horse and quilt he had not seen first were modeled after pictures from his mum as a kid. "It is all I ever wanted."

Author note: Ava Lily Snape: I considered the suggestion Eve many gave me but I decided so she could go to school with baby Malfoy, to have her born after. I had suggestions to choose a name to honour both grandmas. Ava (Latin) means bird like, a suggestion I got from some for it was a link to flying but Ava has mixed meanings. It has Hebrew links to the name Eve which means life, but also comes from a medieval name Aveline which is the origins of both Eileen and Ava. I thought choosing a variation of the name Eileen was a good honour for Severus' mom but also a cute connection to Harry. Lily of course refers to the flower and since she was not only Harry's mum but a dear friend for Severus, it seemed right to be a full honour. Many people suggested Lily but I thought Lily out right like in the books would have been a lot of pressure on the little girl. I hope you approve.


	19. Malfoy

It was only a few weeks later after the birth of Ava that they were back at the hospital but it was their turn to be in the waiting room and be summoned in after a nurse. Ava was not the only early comer though her little playmate was only days early, born the day after Ava's original due date, January 14th. Though they had not been chosen for Ava, Blaise and Draco had already made it clear they wanted Harry and Severus to be godparents to their little boy. Harry had of course been asked back when the couple found out they were pregnant, and he and Blaise sharing their pregnancy those last six months had definitely strengthened that bond for them.

When they came into the room with Blaise's parents as well as Lucius and Remus both husbands were in bed together and Blaise was cradling their newborn son in his arms and no one could miss the look of sheer happiness and pride in the faces of both of the dads as they looked on the newest member of the family. Blaise handed his son to his parents but the baby soon made his rounds ad the same look of joy and pride fell on the other faces.

Harry looked down on his new godson after signing the papers as godfather and looked at the men. "He is such a little looker; thankfully he got Blaise's looks."

Blaise kissed his husband's pout. "I happen to think he is a beautiful mix of the two of us."

The baby definitely was that for while he had definitely got his features from Blaise, he had the fair skin, the platinum locks and cool grey eyes of the Malfoys. No one could have doubted the little baby would be a heart breaker considering the looks of both of his parents. Lucius was filled with such pride as he looked down at his first born grandson who was cradled in his arms. He shared a smile with Remus who they had a special gift for the boys.

But first the attention was on the baby and Severus asked the obvious question. "What is the name of my newest godson here?"

Draco smiled. "We have decided to name our little prince Max Roger Malfoy-Zaibini."

Max was chosen to honour both of his grandfathers for Carlos and Lucius were both names from Imperial history, Lucius from the time of the Roman Empire and Carlos from the time of the Holy Roman Empire. Max was a variant of names common to both. They had looked to the stars for a name because of Draco's Black roots and chosen the name Roger which was a star in the constellation Vela.

Harry looked at his daughter who was cradled in Grandpa Remus' arms and took his daughter. He and the new daddies were both thinking the same thing, imagining in eleven years when Max and Ava would be going to school together. Even if a boy and girl they thought they would be as close as their dads and grandfathers.

Draco looked at Lucius and Remus together off to one side. "Now if we could just convince the two of you to tie the knot."

Severus smirked but agreed with his godson. "Though I am not sure about having my brother as my stepfather in law."

That made everyone laugh and Lucius reminded his brother it was not his fault Severus was a cradle robber, for Severus was the same age as his husband's dad. Harry thought that Lucius and Remus made a cute couple and they would be good together but they were not there yet. They reminded their sons they had only been dating for a few months now ad though they both saw a future with each other, it would likely be at least a year down the lie before they became engaged. Because of the curse it was not possible for Remus to carry so there was little doubt the couple eve if they wed would not have kids, but they both had a son and they were happy to dote on their grandchildren instead. They would leave changing diapers at their age and midnight feeds, except when baby-sitting, to Severus.

Remus thought for a moment of his own son who had died with Tonks as she had not known she was pregnant or she would not have risked battle. He knew his wife and son, learning the gender when he learned the baby existed, were watching over him and Harry. He thought Tonks would smile at the thought of him with Lucius.

Carlos handed his grandson back to his son in law. "I think the boys could likely use some time alone with their little guy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took only six moths actually after the birth of Max for Lucius to finally pop the question and for Remus to accept his proposal. They considered eloping several times when they heard their sons and even Severus planning their wedding but they stayed put. They were married on the first day of December, wanting a winter wedding but not wishing to miss the first Christmas of either of their grandchildren or Ava's first birthday.

They had a small beautiful ceremony in the library of the manor with their sons standing as their best men. Severus with Ava, Blaise with Max, the Zaibinis, the Tonks and Moody were the only guests for the wedding. It was perhaps not as special and romantic as being married on the top of the Eiffel tower, but it was perfect.

Andromeda came and kissed her former son in law after the ceremony. "You know our daughter would have been so happy for you. I know she is watching."

Remus returned the kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, and for you and Ted being here for us. I hope you continue as part of my life, as I know Harry and Ava would."

The woman and her husband swore they had no plans of stopping being a part of their life. Harry and Ava were the closest thing to grandchildren they would ever. Besides Lucius' son was their nephew, having grown close to Draco and even his dad since the war ended. Both Ava and Max would have them in their life now.

Lucius pulled his husband in as the dinner had ended and put a portkey in his hands. "Time my amazing husband to head off to Jamaica for three weeks."

Remus kissed his husband and whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to try out that hammock you told me about at the house."

Some of the others had heard but they hid groans and happily saw them off. For Lucius and Remus this was a second marriage and they went into it with different eyes. Severus may have been their age but he had still bee looking at kids, not just Ava but others. Lucius was marrying for the first time for love and Remus last time had married with the thought of kids. This time it was just about the two of them, about having someone to share their life with, to grow old with, and have fun with. But even for Remus he had found a deeper love and connection then he even had with Tonks, with Lucius, and knew this was right beyond words.

Author note: Max Roger Malfoy-Zaibini: Max (Latin) means the greatest. Max as Maximus or Maximian are names from the Roman empire, and as Maximillian comes from Holy Roman Empire. Carlos' name comes from the Holy Roman and Lucius comes from Roman Empire, an honour to both his grandfathers, taking a page out of the books of Severus and Harry honouring their mums. Roger (English) means famous spear and is the name of a star in Vela, the sails constellation. It is a link to Draco's Black roots through his mother but Roger also comes from royal history as does Maria, a link in a way to his second grandmother.


	20. epilogue

Remus and Lucius were sharing their ten year wedding anniversary with the renewal of their wedding vows. They still remembered going on a double date to convince their son and brother to make things right between them. Now they had been happily married for a decade and though they had been unable to have children of their own, they had shared in each other's sons and had a huge family they loved. They often enough had diapers to change and bed time stories to read for they doted endlessly on their grandchildren and were always happy to have them over to the manor.

Harry stood beside Remus when they took their vows again, having been married for eleven years now. Ava was her daddy's only little, about to turn eleven in less then a month's time. Ava was already obsessed with potions and riddles, and was Severus all over again though she was softened by her Daddy's heart. She had been joined by two brothers, Jacob Romulus who was now eight and Luke Martin who was six.

Draco stood next to Lucius; he too happily married though he and Blaise had stopped with two. Their prophecies of the kids had proved true as Max and Ava were best friends, inseparable as two peas in a pod. The one thing Ava got from her daddy was flying and her and Max was always in the air. Blaise and Draco had only sons, making Ava have the distinction of the only girl in the Malfoy family. He had been joined by his little brother Egan Harry.

Lucius slid a beautiful family ring on his husband who included both their kids and grandkids. "With this ring I claim you again as my husband and bond."

Draco handed a ring to Remus, a matching one to the one Lucius put on him. "Take this ring and claim my dad again as your husband and bond."

Remus slid the ring on his hand. "With this ring I claim you again and forever as my husband and bond."

The same minister who married them the first time pronounced. "It is my pleasure to once again confirm these two men as husbands. Remus kiss your husband."

Smiling and whispering something to the others which sounded like it was about time, he drew his husband in for a long warm kiss. Lucius had been the more senior by three months as well as a Lord so he had got the honours of being the one to kiss his groom during their first ceremony. It seemed only fitting this time around that his husband got to do the honours, after all Remus had been his consort for ten years now.

They were soon swarmed with grandkids but the rest of the guests were clapping as well. Their original guest list had definitely grown with the addition of other children among them as well. Remus had never thought backing the day when he had lost Tonks; he would ever find such happiness again. But now he was married to a man he loved more then he ever thought possible to love someone.

Harry snuggled in against his husband. "I kind of feel guilty that it is the two of them celebrating their anniversary and you are whisking me away."

Severus laughed and shrugged. "I remind you my love that you were once the one who left me because I worked too much. Besides it is a family vacation."

Allowing his husband to draw him onto the dance floor Harry agreed with that. He remembered how close he had come to leaving his love when he was pregnant with Ava. How things could have been different for he had been found by Lucius and it could have been him married to Lucius. But then he would never have been with his soul mate nor had his two precious sons who had followed Ava, and he would never have been complete. Ad his dad would never have finally found love again with the man he was destined to be with. He and Draco had always loved that they had become brothers as they had felt like for years before all of this anyways.

Ava popped up beside them. "Papa and Daddy stop kissing, you would think you were the ones who got remarried, not Grandpa Luc and Grandpa Moony."

Severus ruffled his daughter's curls. "Remind me to say the same thing to you when you have a boyfriend when you're twenty."

Groaning Ava shook her head with a pout and Harry reminded his daughter her Papa was making progress. Back when she was born he had said she would never date until she was thirty, besides when she started Hogwarts he would not be around. She just had to deal with being the only girl in the family with her two brothers and her cousins, both of the Malfoy and the Weasley variety though the red heads did give her some estrogens as well.

Author note: Jacob Romulus Snape: Ava was named to honour her grandmothers, Jacob honours two grandfathers. Jacob (Hebrew) means supplanter and is a variation of James. Romulus (Latin) is the twin brother of Remus, in the legendary founders of Rome, honours Grandpa Moony (Future Lord Potter)

Luke Martin Snape: honours the Malfoys since Harry has become one by Remus and Severus was always a part of their family. Luke (Latin) though the name is derived from a region of Italy, is taken from Lucius' nickname as Severus' brother and Harry's honorary stepfather. Martin (Latin) is derived from Mars, means a servant of Mars, and is a link to the Black family, mainly Draco but also Andromeda and Sirius (Future Lord Black)

Egan Harry Malfoy: Egan (Irish) means little fire. Draco's name dragon and Blaise's name sounds like fire so it seemed fitting. Harry (English) means army ruler and honour of his Uncle Harry.

So I have not decided on a new story so if there is a pairing you'd like me to write or an idea for a plot I am up for suggestions. I have had people ask before if I did fic requests and I am up for it if a good suggestion. Hopefully I'll have a new story in a day or so and will post an update here.


End file.
